Intreval
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob and Sandy go on a weeks vacation to get away from work. Nothing can go wrong, can it? (Eh I couldnt think of a good title for this)
1. Chapter 1

**Um yeah.. Welcome to a new story, a Spandy story as it is, nope sorry, no smut yet.**

Sandy slumped down on her lab table, pushing a screwdriver off to the side, she lays her tired head down, she rubs her temples, she had a nice headache that had been going on for days, maybe it was because she hadn't really slept at all these past few months, all she had was coffee, and maybe a few monsters here and there, but that was it, and it seemed that now, not even they helped keep her awake.

This new invention wasn't going to build itself, and her bosses demanded something brilliant, sure she could build amazing stuff, but, when she was beyond exhausted, with little to no sleep at all, and a deadline that was to be met next spring, time wasn't really on her side, she often wondered why she even tried so hard, but then she was reminded by her ringing cell phone, a picture of her bestest friend displayed over the screen, he was the reason she tried so hard.

She often wondered what it would be like if she were a sea creature, or just to have gills so that she could breathe the salty sea water that all of her friends lived on, would she be with him? All, happy and junk, would she have to not worry about anything? But, if she breathed water, wouldn't that mean she couldn't see her family on the surface? Would Spongebob be her family? What could he be doing now? At this moment?

Would he be laying in bed right now? Trying to contact her. Would he dream of her? Could he be watching T.V, and then a show that had reminded him of her come on? He had it good, his life was easy, he didn't have to worry about a thing, he was just so simple, all he had to do was sit back and let the current run through his pores, flip a few patties and go home and do whatever he normally did, nothing too hard, he didn't have to stay up all night, messing with screws and wires, he didn't have to come up with new ideas every time his boss wanted something else, he didn't have to push his friends aside for his job, he didn't have to worry about anything, if she breathed water, would her life be just as easy as his? Sandy closed her eyes as she sent him to voicemail, she'll have to call him back later when she woke up.

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he let his shell phone drop to the ground, he sat against the grill, using a rag to wipe away the sweat from his forehead, he had just finished cleaning the kitchen, and decided that he needed something to take his mind off of work for the night, I know, it doesn't sound like Spongebob to want to take his mind off work, but if you had pulled a twenty three hour shift with only a few bathroom breaks, you would want to quit too.

His feet were tired and aching, he had been on his feet all day and night, he could use a nice foot massage right now, but a bubble bath in epsom salt to soak his aching bones would have to work, he needed a bath anyways, he smelt like fry oil and ketchup. Sandy wouldn't have wanted to smell like french fries anyways, he'd just have to see her whenever he was available, which might be never, it was probably too late anyways, she was probably already passed out in her bed right now, while he was locking the door to the Krusty Krab.

Spongebob walked through the door of his Pineapple, it wasn't until now that everything at work came crashing down on him, man, and he thought his feet were killing him before, he should just skip the bath and go straight to bed, but he really needed to get this stuff off of him.

Spongebob lowered his bruised foot in the water before adding the other, he slowly sat down, even the slightest move he made was painful, he sighed as he sunk in, closing his eyes, which were so heavy, it had been a really long day.

"Meow." Gary sat on the closed toilet seat as he watched his young master relax, at this moment, his young master didn't look so young, bags under his dark eyes, chapped lips, he looked sick, his voice no longer had that high pitched, exiting tone to it as it had just twenty four hours before.

"H, Hey Gary." he spoke up, not bothering to open his eyes, "Meow." "I'm fine, It's been a long day Gary, and I'm really tired-" "Meow." "I'm not sick." though, being sick would probably feel a lot better than this, this sponge is going to work himself to death if he keeps this up.

"Meow" "I appreciate your concern Gary, but nows not the best time, can't we just talk about this some other time?"

"Meow (when's some other time?)" Spongebob looked away from answering, he wasn't even sure, he hadn't really been home too much these days, seemed like he lived more at work that at his own home, all he did was shower, and sleep.

"Meow." "This is my break Gary, and besides, do you think Krabs would let me take a day off? I haven't had a day off since, Neptune knows when." Spongebob rolled his eyes, "Meow?" "Of course I love my job, and that's why-" "Meow." "I need a vacation?" Gary nods, "Meow Meow (you'll work yourself to death if you don't sit back)" Spongebob sighed, he was right, as much as he hated the sound of taking a few days off, he really needed it.

"Thanks Gary." he said as he took a soapy wet sponge to the back of his neck.

* * *

Sandy stuck her tongue out from the side of her mouth as she focused on a tiny screw, Spongebob was sitting in the swivel stool to her left, "It's only for a week." Spongebob spoke up, Sandy, still concentrating on the screw, "A vacation?" she questioned, Spongebob nods, and she stands up, reaching for another screw.

"Why are y'all askin me?" she asked before turning back to the invention, Spongebob rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you really seem like you need one, and frankly, so do I, and I just don't want to go alone." he answered, "So, why not take Patrick?" Sandy asked him, Spongebob looked at the strange contraption, "Well, I see Pat just about every day, and he doesn't have a job that keeps him busy, and-"

"Y'all want me ta pay for tha trip?" she asked, Spongebob looked back at her, "Well I don't know what to tell ya, I don't got the money, and nor will I give ya-" "N, no, I'll pay for the entire trip, i've got some money in the bank, I just, want to spend some time with you, that's all, we haven't been able to see, or even talk to each other these days unless we meet at the grocery store, but that's only for a few minutes, I know we could both use this break."

He was right, they haven't really hung out all that much, she stood back up taking the dirty rag off the table, she began to wipe her hands clean, "and yer boss will letcha go? I kinda find that hard to believe." Sandy crossed her arms, "Neither did I, but it's about time that I go on a vacation, it's required by law, he wouldn't risk losing a nickel." Spongebob smiled.

Sandy nods, "and, what makes ya think we can go? I mean, where can we go?" she asked him, "Well-" Spongebob pulls out a brochure for a resort, "It's not much, but, it's pretty nice, I mean, I know one of the master chefs, and they've talked to their superiors into giving us a sweet deal, I mean, the rooms are super nice, well kept, the food is amazing, but that's not all, there's a spa, which we have to try, a pool, why, there's a theme park with a few roller coasters across the street, and all I have to do is .. well that's not important right now." Spongebob fanned his hand while rolling his eyes.

It sounded really nice, but, "But, I really gotta finish-" "It's only seven days Sandy, it can wait, you said it wasn't due until next spring, which isn't for another year, hey when we get back, I, I can help you, just, please? Sandy? Just you, and me, no work no nothing, just you, me, a few bottles of wine, and best of all, No, Work." he smiled, "I thought y'all loved yer job, and ya couldn't stand to be away from it." she said, "I do love my job, it's just that, everyone needs a break at some point, I mean, look at the bags under my eyes!" he said as he stretched the dark yellow skin around his eyes, "We're both exhausted, and this trip could just be the thing we need, come on Sandy, don't make me go alone." Spongebob begged, Sandy sighed, she was defeated, she couldn't say no to a spa.

* * *

Spongebob waited outside the Treedome, their bags already aboard the bus, he was just waiting for Sandy to come out, she said she would be out in just a second after she fetched one last thing she almost forgot. After a few minutes, Sandy had exited the dome, locking the door behind, "Why are ya just standin there, come on." she waved as she ran to the bus with a bag in her hand.

Spongebob paid the angry bus driver before walking to their seat, Sandy was already seated inside, she patted on the seat next beside her, telling him to sit down. Spongebob let out a relaxing sigh, closing his eyes as he leaned back, "This is going to be great." he said, Sandy smiled and agreed.

* * *

Spongebob set his bags down in front of the door, "Just a second." he said as he pulled a card key out of his pocket. They set their bags down against the wall next to the door, they sighed, Spongebob cracked his back, "Sorry, they only gave me one room, you can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch, it's pretty comfortable." Spongebob said as he sat down on the sofa.

Sandy smiled, she couldn't really complain, it was just Spongebob, if it were anyone else, then that would be a different story, besides the bed thing, the room was pretty great, a little kitchen that her friend could cook in if he felt like it, a fridge filled with different sweets and snacks, there was a water jet bathtub in the bathroom, she could use a bath right about now.

Spongebob tugged at her arm, taking her hand, "Come on, I'm gonna show you something." he said as he lead her to a sliding glass door, he pushed some gold colored curtains to the side. Sandy leaned against a railing, the wind blew in her face, Spongebob stepped beside her, looking out at the view, "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, Sandy looked down at him, he was leaning on the railing, arms crossed, most of his weight held up by one leg, while the other was bent towards the concrete wall.

They could see the whole resort from up here, the great big blue pool down below, with a kiddie park next to it, a tiki bar restaurant, they just had to try that out, and then the city just beyond the resort, lit up in lights, and look, there's the amusement park he'd mentioned. Spongebob looked at her, the wind flowing through her silky fur, she stared down at the view, the lights from the city shined on her fur, she was beautiful,

Sandy played with the zipper on her suit, before looking down at her hand, two fingers rested on the side of her hand, she blushed she could feel the warmth of his hand through her glove, she slowly looked at him, he wasn't even looking at her, he was looking out at the view, she couldn't see the blush on his face, and man wouldn't that be embarrassing?

Spongebob looked at her after feeling movement, glancing at his hand, "O, oh, Sorry." he apologized before he took his hand back, and she did to, she rubbed her hand, she already missed his touch, sure it was by accident, but it still felt good. Spongebob cleared his throat and stretched, "I'm, gonna head inside, sleep sounds pretty great right about now." he yawned, "Are you coming?" he asked as he stuck his head out the door.

Sandy laid on her side in the middle of the bed, she waited for Spongebob to fall asleep before getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen. She pulled out a stool to sit on, opening a laptop and laying a notebook and some lose paper on the counter next to her, she sighed, glancing at Spongebob who had his face turned to the back of the couch, man he was a fast sleeper, well he did say he was tired.

"Since working on that invention isn't an option at the moment, maybe, working on that other thing will have ta do, all I need is tha measurements, and ingredients, I've got most of the stuff in my bag, I just need some other stuff, it's a good thing that we're here in this city." she said under her breath as she began to write some things down in her note book.

 **To be continued..**.


	2. Chapter 2

Spongebob yawned as he sat up on the couch, stretching his arms and cracking his back, he rubs his eyes, that had to have been one of the best nights that he had slept in weeks! Spongebob looked to the bed, but found that Sandy wasn't in her bed, but where could she be? Maybe she went to take a shower, but the water wasn't on, she had to have taken a walk, she'd back.

Spongebob strutted to the kitchen to make some coffee. Spongebob sat in a seat across the bar of the counter with a glass of sweetened coffee, watching as his friend slept on her 'work', slightly disappointed, he sighed while he brought the mug to his lips.

"Morning sleepy head." he says as he lowers his glass down to the counter, Sandy yawns, "M, mornin, oh, what time is it?" she asked as she looked at the clock on the wall that read one P.M, "There's some coffee behind you if you want any." he pointed as he reached for a sugar cube, dropping it in the glass.

Sandy yawns as she makes herself a glass, "So, what are you working on?" he asked as he pointed to her paper, Sandy looks at the paper full of pencil writings, "Oh, it's just something I'm working on." she answered before she closed the book and her laptop before putting them away in her bag.

"I thought we weren't going to work on our vacation." Spongebob said as he looked down at his mug of coffee, Sandy scratched her head, "I, I'm not working, I'm just adding some notes fer this thing-" "But, that's still working, I booked this trip to-"

"Spongebob, it's too early ta start this, ok, just let it go, i'm done, ok, after a shower we can go do whatever ya want, ok?" she asked, Spongebob sighed chugging the last bit of his coffee, he smiled, "Ok."

* * *

Spongebob pulled Sandy along with him, "Come on Sandy, before the line gets too long." Spongebob said as he pulled Sandy along with him to a roller coaster. It looked pretty exciting.

"Next!" the ride operator called out to the next few riders, "This is gonna be-" "Hold it!" the man stopped them, "Is there a problem sir?" Spongebob asked, "You can't wear that on the ride, ma'am, you've got to take it off." the man pointed to Sandy's helmet, "I can't take it off." she spoke up, "If you won't take it off that I'm afraid that you can ride, we've had to repair the ride too many times because some careless people can hold onto their belongings." the man shook his head.

"But it won't come off, I, I need it ta breathe-" "I don't know what to tell ya-" "Please sir, can't you let it slide? Sandy's helmet won't cause any trouble." Spongebob shook his head, the man sighed, "Listen, I don't make the rules ok, I'm just supposed to follow them, sir I could get fired, and not be rehired."

"So, we can't ride?" Spongebob asked, "No, you can, but, she can't." the man pointed at Sandy, Sandy sighed, "Well, have fun Spongebob-" "No, come on Sandy, there's plenty of rides here, this one probably sucks anyways." Spongebob rolled his eyes as he took Sandys hand and left.

…

Sandy looked to Spongebob who made his way over to her, he handed her a caramel apple with sprinkles on a stick, she smiled at the sticky treat, he sat beside her with his, he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry-" he spoke up, Sandy looked up at him from her apple, how on Earth was she gonna eat this? Oh don't start, he's tryin his best to make this trip good. "Fer what?" she asked, "I didn't know this trip would be such a bummer." Spongebob shook his head, they had gone to every ride in the park, either there was something wrong with them, or Spongebob was too short, or Sandy's helmet was a big no no.

Sandy smiled, "Oh, that, it's alright, I had fun." she said, Spongebob smiled looking up at her, "Really?" Sandy glanced away, "Eh, not really, but, at least I got ta spend the day with y'all, I couldn't ask for a better day, and plus, this apple is pretty good." Sandy smiled as she elbowed him.

Spongebob smiled hugging her, "Youre the best." and she hugged back, "Ya know, we could totally go to the spa, I could use a good massage." Spongebob said as he cracked his back, Sandy smiled, "That sounds just, great." she stands up with him, throwing the stick in the trash before following him out of the park.

* * *

Spongebob stepped out of the bathroom after changing into a pair of swimming shorts and a loose T-shirt, he turned to Sandy who was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop, "Are you ready to go?" Spongebob asked her, but she didn't answer, maybe she didn't hear him, so he walked over to her.

Tapping her shoulder, she took a second to look at him, she smiled, "Oh, hey Spongebob." Sandy greeted, "Are you ready to go?" he asked her, Sandy glanced at her screen, "Actually Spongebob, ya know I'd love to, but, I, I really should get this done, I'm almost done, I just got-" Spongebob nodded, "You're busy working, I get it, i'll, see you later, I guess." he smiled before he turned around and walked towards the door, sighing under his breath.

* * *

"Welcome to the spa." said a beautiful woman at the front desk as the sponge walked in, "How many? Just one? Where's your girlfriend?" the woman asked, Spongebob glanced off to the side, "It's just me Cassy, and, she's 'not' my girlfriend, and, she's busy working." Spongebob rolls his eyes, "Working?" she questioned, Spongebob sighed taking the items she gave him, "Yeah, and I thought this was supposed to be a vacation." he said under his breath before heading to a changing room.

"Ok, Mr. Squarepants, lie down and just relax." said another woman, who gestured for him to lie down on the table, "Oh, and remove your robe." she said as she pointed to the thing covering his body.

He couldn't be mad at her, she was just being herself, but, this was a vacation to get away from work, he felt like he'd been lied to, but how? Sandy didn't say she wouldn't work, she just said she'd go, but with her working, she was missing out on this incredible massage. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, he let out a moan as his back was cracked, this woman's hands were like magic, and he could give good massages but, this, man Sandy was missing out, oh, now she was working on his feet.

Spongebob walked back to the room, a bag of food he'd picked up along the way, knowing that Sandy would just love these homemade pastries. "Sandy, I'm back." he announced from the door, but stopped when he seen that she was still in the same spot she was when he had left, only she was asleep, he placed the bag on the coffee table before approaching her, he made a small smile, running his hand on the back of her helmet head.

What was she even working on? Spongebob peeked over her shoulder, but was pushed back slightly when she woke up, yawning, she looked at Spongebob, "Oh, yer back." she said before turning to her computer, she closed it, "How was it?" she asked, Spongebob glanced at her papers, "It was, great." he answered, looking back at her as she got up and carried her things back to her bag.

"Really?" she asked, Spongebob scratched the back of his head, "It would've been better if I had someone to go with." he said, Sandy sighed, not turning to look at him, "but there were a lot of pretty women, that one lady, she has some magic hands, and she was pretty too, she gave me a number and told me to come back anytime I want, with that massage, I don't think I can refuse." he laughed.

Sandy gritted her teeth, "Though, they were nothing compared to this one girl I know." he spoke up, looking at her, "But, I don't think she even knows how beautiful she is, I mean she's so busy- I don't even know what I'm saying, I shouldn't really be telling you this." he shook his head, Sandy looked at him, "Y'all like someone?" she asked him, Spongebob looked back up at her, she had no clue.

Spongebob looked away, and Sandy smiled, turning herself around, "Awe ya do! So, who is it? Who's the lucky gal? Do I know er, what's her name, what's she like?" Sandy asked, Spongebob's face turned a bright shade of red, "I, I really can't say." he covers his face, "Aww, how come?"

"Be, because it's a secret, it doesn't matter anyways, she doesn't love me, not that way, we'll never be together, I mean just look at me, and she, she's just way too beautiful for a nerdy wimp like me, but her beauty isn't the reason why I love her, it's the way she walks, and talks, the way she laughs, the way she looks at me, she's one of the only people to ever get me, but she thinks that i'm too much of a kid to ever- she'd never, even though I know better, this is the longest I've felt for someone, usually a crush would last about a year maybe two, but this, it's been going on for eight years, it took time for me to realize my feelings for her, yet, I can't tell her, if i told her, I could lose it all, and well, I can't lose her, she's the light in my day, I can't live without her." Spongebob shook his head.

Sandy stared down, this had to be some woman, but who could he like? Spongebob had a lot of friends, but he'd never brought many girls around, but then again, she was never really around these days, so he could have met someone, and never got the chance to introduce her. The thought made her heart sink, "Wh, what's the lucky gals name?" gaining the courage to ask such a question.

Spongebob shot a look at her, "her name?" he asked before looking away, shaking his head, "N, nah, I, I shouldn't." Sandy cocks her eyebrow, "Awe come on, who is it, come on, you've told this much, so, who is she, tell me, I wanna know." Spongebob turned away, rubbing his eyes, "I've already said too much, I don't even know what I was thinking, talking about her, now look at me, I'm a nervous wreck, I didn't even mention her name, and-" he sighs, "I, I'm gonna get ready for bed, maybe a good night's rest will take her off my mind." he says as he walks into the bathroom to change, but not before picking up the bag off the coffee table and then tossing it to her.

* * *

Spongebob lied awake on the couch, half of his body outside of his blanket as he stared at the dark ceiling, he should really get some sleep, but he just couldn't close his eyes, he watched as his friend slept soundlessly in her bed, she had her back faced towards him, at least she wasn't working. Spongebob sighed as he turned away, closing his eyes and pulling the blankets up to his face, all he could hear was the clock ticking on the wall, and then some rustling sheets.

He turned back to see what was up, and seeing that she, was up, and digging in her bag and taking out her laptop and papers, working, this late at night? What could she be working on that was so important that she had to take it along with her on the trip. It was none of his business, Sandy was her own woman, she could do what she wanted, it was none of his business.

* * *

Spongebob and Sandy sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Sandy, a muffin in her helmet while she scribbled away in her notebook, and Spongebob a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee, reading something in the paper, he glances up at her, looking away when she'd catch him staring, "What?" she would ask, and he'd shake his head, looking to her notebook, "How do you feel about going to that pool?" Spongebob asked, Sandy looked up at him, putting her muffin down, her eyes dart off to another part of the room.

Spongebob sighs, "No need to say it, I'll go alone, again, and you can just, work." he says as he gets up from the table and goes into the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink. Spongebob glances at her before walking away. Sandy leaned on her hands, watching as he disappeared into the other room, was she doing something wrong by working? All she wanted to do was to make this thing, and then they could do whatever he wanted, but he couldn't see that, all he wanted to do was have fun. The measurement were all done, now all she had to do was gather the stuff, maybe he could go with her, if he wanted to.

"Shopping? For what?" Spongebob asked, "Well, um... does it really matter? Y'all did want to spend some time together, and this would be a great-" "Ok, ok, forget the water, let's go, hopefully the sooner we get this stuff, the sooner we can both do something fun."

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

Three Days had gone by since Sandy had gotten the materials for her latest project, there was only one day left before they'd have to go back, and his patience was wearing thinner with each day that had passed. The sponge walked into the room, a towel around his neck, "Are going?" he asked, Sandy looked up from the table, they were supposed to go to the movies, "Oh no!" she looks at the clock, "I totally forgot!" she says, Spongebob cocks his eyebrow, "You forgot?" he asked, glancing to another part of the room before looking back.

"I, I know and I'm sorry, I just got so caught up in this, and, i'm really-" Spongebob held his hand up, "You don't even need to say it, I should've known better to really expect you to make time, you're way too busy with work, sorry for asking, I guess I'll see you later." he waved, "Spongebob!" she called him, but he just waved her off and closed the door behind him.

Spongebob sat in the front row seat of the full theater, the movie was a pretty good movie, but it sorta got to him, you know one of them drama movies, that Tyler Perry movie, the, Why did I get married movie, a great movie, but one of the couples reminded him of him, and Sandy, their situation with her working on their vacation, while they were supposed to enjoy it, it wasn't like they were a couple, they were friends, just, friends, but still.

Spongebob got up from his seat in the middle of the movie before exiting the theatre, he should really head back, but that neon sign was talking to him, telling him to take a seat and just relax. Spongebob took a moment before walking towards the bar, he didn't really feel like seeing her right now, working when she should be having fun.

"What will you have?"

* * *

Spongebob stumbled into the room, closing the door behind him, Sandy's sitting on the bed with her computer and papers scattered around her, "Hey, yer back, how was it?" she asks, Spongebob throws his hand out towards her, not saying anything he goes into the kitchen, she watches him, "What's his problem?" she asked herself before he came back out of the kitchen with a bottle, he plops down onto the couch, opening the bottle before bringing it to his lips.

For what seemed like twenty minutes of silence, Spongebob quietly sitting on the couch with his bottle of champagne, watching as the woman typed away, he sighed getting her to look up at him, "What's up?" she asked him. Spongebob rubbed his head, "I'll tell you, wh, what's up." he said as he put his bottle down, "Are y'all drinking?" she asked, Spongebob looked at the bottle, "M, maybe I am, who cares, it's not like I'm breaking the law, I, I bought it, and Imma, Imma drink it, too." he stands up.

Sandy closes her laptop, staring up at him, "I didn't say it was breaking the law, I was just-" "You were just gonna tell me how to live my life, tell me that, I can't drink, that i'm too *hicc* immature." he interrupted her, "ok, what is yer deal? Y'all come back from the movies, and y'all start drinking, and-"

"My deal? My deal is you!" he raised his voice, "Me?" she questioned, now getting off her bed, "I'm not tha one who went out and got drunk, I'm not the one whose starting an arguement with ya." she shook her head, "Of course not, because you never leave this room, you never do anything."

"Wait, don't tell me, this has something to do with me working!" she questioned as she approached him, "Does it have something to do with you working?" he mocked, "It has everything to do with you working! I didn't ask you to come with me to work, I asked you to come with me, to have fun, and to just be with me, and you're just, working!" he said, his voice was starting to tremble.

"If y'all remember, I never really wanted ta go, i told y'all I had a lot of stuff ta do, and y'all wouldn't listen." Spongebob wiped his eyes, stupid dust, "I listened, I just, all I wanted was to see you, and- that's just too much to ask."

"Oh, don't ya dare start that with me, y'all know yer not innocent, tell me Spongebob, whatcha got in that safe?" Sandy pointed to the little safe in the room, Spongebob glanced over to it, "Why should I tell you?" he spat, "Uh huh, yeah, see, and y'all have the nerve ta yell at me fer bringing my work with me, and y'all think yer just free, like that?"

"It's not like I take it out every night, and day to read it, bringing that formula with me, was the only way Krabs would even let me leave the city, but you-" "I have a deadline ta meet, and goin on this trip woulda cut me back, I only came ere because ya wouldn't stop begging."

"You coulda said no, i didn't pay for this trip for you to work, it's been six days Sandy, one, or even two days I can handle, but six? Sandy, we've only got one day left, and I don't want to waste it, this will probably be the last time we ever see each other, in months, maybe even a year, I just wanted to see you before we're dragged back to work, it will take months to pay this trip off, that means no days off, no free time.." Spongebob looks at her, he shook his head, "You wouldn't understand, you don't even care." he shook his head, looking to the ground, "I don't even know why I even tried, to fix a relationship that's not even worth fixing anymore." he says before he wipes his nose and walks out.

Sandy stood back as the door slammed shut, she stood alone in the room, for the sixth day in a row. Could their relationship, really be falling apart? Sandy looked in the mirror, could she be wrong? Sandy ran outside, looking for her friend, but he was nowhere in sight, he'd come back, right? All his stuff was here, he just needed air. To try and fix a relationship, that wasn't worth saving anymore, he didn't mean it, they were fine, ok, maybe they weren't as close anymore, but how close was he wanting to be?

Sandy sat back on her bed, her laptop open, staring at the screensaver, a picture of her and Spongebob, they were so young, and careless back then, nothing could separate them, they were best friends, they would tell eachother everything, but now, he didn't even tell her that woman's name, in fact, this was the first time that he'd ever mentioned her, maybe it was for the best, she sounded like a real catch, if she knew he loved her, then she could treat him right, make him feel loved, while their relationship disappeared, but, they didn't want that, this was the whole point of the trip, but how could they fix it?

* * *

It had been about two hours for Spongebob to finally come back from wherever he had gone. Sandy had already gone to sleep, good, he didn't really feel like talking to her, after tomorrow, they'd go eachothers separate ways, maybe bump into each other at the grocery store whenever they crossed paths, a few words would be said but, that was it, he's give up on her, and find someone else, and she'd end up getting a huge promotion and move back to Texas for good.

Spongebob watched as she slept, was that really what he wanted, to say good-bye? He couldn't stay mad at her and end their relationship because she worked, she worked to stay down here, with him, but she worked too much, but she wasn't the only workaholic in the room, he'd have to work triple shifts to pay this off, at first, he thought it would've been worth it, but, it was just like back at home, she wasn't there, at the same time she was, but, she was too busy to have fun.

Spongebob sighed, it was pretty late, and it was about time to go to bed, so he turned his back towards her and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sandy rests her head on her arm, her back faced to the door as he enters the room, she could hear him sigh, she hears something drop to the floor behind her, she turns around, in a sleep like manner, he stops to see if she's awake, but from his point of view, she is. Sandy watches as he drops his clothes to the ground, and oh my, either she's imagining it with all the darkness around, or, he's got something he should share, it's not like she hasn't seen him naked before, it's just that, the last time she'd seen him, he was just a scrawny little thing, but now, ok, just, turn away.

After what had seemed like forever, when she was sure that Spongebob was asleep, his back turned to her, she sighed, watching him, relieved that he came back, of course she could tell that he was still angry with her.

Maybe this trip was a bad idea, she should've said no, but, he was right, they were fading, and she too wanted to fix their relationship, she loved him, more than she could ever say, but he didn't know that, and he didn't know that the reason she worked so hard was because of him, for him, so that they could be together, but she didn't realize that working so much only made things worse, but she wasn't the only one who had a busy life, he might not've stayed up as late as she did, but he did work fives days a week, while one of the free days was spent at boating school, and the other was spent doing who knows what, but she knew whatever he was doing wasn't with her.

Sandy sighed, but it could be, maybe one day, if it weren't for this cursed helmet, if she could breathe water, they may be together, she could quit her job, and live out the rest of her days, with him, but then again, he didn't love her, he was in love with someone else, wasn't he? Maybe if she could live down here, and breathe the same water he breathed, they could become even closer, and he'd tell her everything, and what he said about him and his crush possibly never getting together, she could be the mystery woman's replacement, perhaps.

Sandy sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed, she quietly makes her way to the kitchen. The sound of the sheets wrestling on the bed catch his attention, turning around to watch her go into the kitchen, he doesn't say anything, he knew that she'd go work until she passed out, like she always did, and he wasn't in the mood to argue with her at the moment, she wouldn't even care to listen, so let her work, they were leaving tomorrow, after he got done with the spa, that massage lady would take his mind off of things, call and schedule, a private session.

* * *

Sandy sat at the counter, smashing some things into powder before taking a glass of water she had gotten from the sink, dumping it into the liquid and then stirring it around until the water became cloudy. Sandy removed her helmet, she had to drink all of it, after chugging it all, she placed her helmet back over her face and let out a few deep breaths, it wouldn't be long now; with a few deep breaths, Sandy began to cough.

* * *

Spongebob sat up after hearing Sandy coughing, thinking that it was probably nothing, but at the same time, it worried him, it sounded pretty bad, what if she was choking on something? The next thing he heard was a big crash, like something glass had broke, and he rushed to his feet and ran into the kitchen, seeing Sandy on the floor, coughing, and gagging on her hands and knees, her hands were bloody, shards of glass from the broken helmet cut up her hand, and her mouth, and nose were oozing dark red blood.

Spongebob rushed her to her bed, "No, no Sandy, h, hold on!" he cried as he rushed to her bags, she had to have an extra helmet. Spongebob rushed back with a new helmet, picking her up to put it on, but she pushed him, shaking his head, "Y, you need-" she pushed it out of his hand, and it shattered, Spongebob gasped, that was her last one, "Sandy!" he cried, "I, I need- water." she choked as she scratched at her throat.

Not knowing what to do, he gave her a glass, but she smacked it away, "W, water." she said as she grabbed him by his shirt but let go as her face went white.

* * *

After what has seemed like forever, Sandy had finally came to, she turned to look around herself, she could see Spongebob sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Sandy closed her eyes and groaned, feeling her head, she had a big headache, funny, didn't recall getting drunk anytime last night.

"Sandy?" she could hear his concerned voice, he was by her side, looking down at her, "Sp, Spongebob?" she softly spoke, and he smiled, the next thing she knew was that she was in his arms, he was hugging her, crying into her, "I, I thought I'd lost you." he cried pulling her out of the hug, "Geez, Sandy, wh, what were you thinking? Doing something like that?" he asked, a little angry with her, he would be pissed if he wasn't happy that she was ok.

"Th, the powder, it, it was a success." she softly spoke, Spongebob wiped his eyes, "What were you thinking!" he raised his voice, tears filled his eyes, "What was the point of this, how could you be so stupid?" he asked, now getting angry, "Why would you-"

"I, I did it for y'all." she spoke up, finally gaining full awareness, "For me?" he questions, "You, could have died, I thought I lost you." tears roll down his face, (A/N: Sorry my drama sucks) "B, but ya didn't, I'm alive, i'm not-" "That's not the point Sandy!" he interrupted her, "You, are smarter than that, and doing something that stupid, and for me? I never asked for you to kill yourself, I just wanted you to be with me! Not-" "That's what I wanted!" she stopped him.

"Y'all don't understand, everything I do is fer y'all, so I can be with ya, I wanted y'all ta love me, and let me love ya, and to be able to touch ya." she says as she brushes her hand across his cheek, "and fer y'all ta touch me, I want to be able ta make ya happy, I wanted ta kiss, and hold ya, but that stupid helmet always got in the way! I wanted to be with y'all, and I thought that this would bring us closer, and we could be tagether, just like y'all wanted!" she began to cry.

Spongebob sat back, letting her cry into his shoulder, after hearing her confession, she loved him, she loved him so much that she'd change herself, just to be with him, she'd work her life away, just to be with him.

"You didn't need, to change yourself, not for me, you don't need to hurt yourself, to make me happy, or to make me fall for you, not when I'm already in love with you." Sandy freezes, listening to what he had to say, "Your safety, is all that matters, seeing you smile, and safe, makes me happy, I don't want you to change who you are, for me, I love you, just the way you are, and of course, I want to kiss, and hold you, to touch and please you," he wipes her tears away he smiles, "I want, to love you, and make love, to you.. I want.. You." he says before he brings her in a kiss.

Tears run down her face as she closes her eyes, he bringing her closer, his arms wrap around her back. Sandy ran her hands up his arms, squeezing him, "Hn, Spongebob." she whispered, their noses brushing against each others, he nudged her cheek, licking his bottom lip, her taste was still there, she bit her lip, she could still feel him, they hungered for more. Spongebob nipped her bottom lip, getting her to lean in again.

 **The end**

 **Eh, I was gonna add some smut.. But I don't really, feel like it, so I think this is good the way it is… Maybe I'll add some in my free time, later.**


End file.
